Parental anxiety, quality ad patterning of parental communication, and marital satisfaction have been shown to have a significant impact upon the mental and physical health of infants and children. The proposed study investigates a) prenatal parent education for childbirth vs. prenatal parent education for child care and b) the extent to which couples participate jointly in the prenatal parent education classes. The effects of these variables upon the birth experience and upon parental anxiety, communication patterns, and marital satisfaction six months after childbirth will be examined.